


Gotta Catch Your Heart

by whatamithegeekmonkey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Lexa is a little different, Pokemon GO - Freeform, i dont even know where this came from, or why i wrote it, what is my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamithegeekmonkey/pseuds/whatamithegeekmonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had told Anya a few months ago that some app would not only get Lexa out of the apartment but talking to people too, she would have laughed at them, out loud at the absurdity of the idea.<br/>It had been a long time since Lexa voluntarily left the apartment for something that wasn’t essential so when she burst into Anya’s bedroom one Friday night wanting to go to the park Anya was understandably confused. <br/>Or the Pokemon Go au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anya was having an ordinary but pleasant evening, tucked in bed reading, close to falling asleep; when the first surprise of the night occurred. It came in the form of her bedroom door being roughly pushed open. She jumped, startled, a hand flying to clutch at her chest. 

“Jesus Lexa, would it kill you to knock?” 

“I want to go to the park. Please” Lexa said, standing in the doorway.

“What? The Park? Lexa, it’s almost midnight, are you serious?” Anya didn’t know if she was more shocked by Lexa’s sudden need to go to the park or her use of the word, please. That was the second surprise of the night.

Lexa pushed the cuff of her coat out the way and glanced at her watch “Correct it’s currently 11:58 pm.”

“What? And you just suddenly thought that midnight on a Friday would be the perfect time for a stroll in the park?” Anya took in Lexa’s appearance; she was wearing a thick coat, fingerless gloves and her black Doc Martens. So apparently she was serious about going out. Anya should have known. Lexa was always serious.

“There is a Magmar at the park, and I want it. Let’s go.” Lexa turned and left the room like her explanation had been entirely clear as if she hadn’t left Anya still confused.   
Anya jumped from the bed following Lexa, grabbing her coat from the hook on her door. She might not understand what Lexa was talking about, but she definitely wasn’t going to deny Lexa’s odd request. She couldn’t remember the last time Lexa asked to go somewhere that wasn’t the library. 

“Lexa? What even is a Magmar and why are we going to get it in the middle of the night!” 

“It’s a Pokemon, and it’s only going to be there for a six more minutes, so hurry up.” 

“Oh, that game everyone’s been talking about?” Anya asked pulling on her right boot, Lexa stood impatiently at the door, facing away from Anya. 

“Yes. I downloaded it yesterday, someone on Facebook said there is a Magmar at Polis Park right now.” 

“Okay… sure.” Anya pretended to understand the significance of a Magmar as she struggled with her left boot.   
“Five minutes left, hurry up.”

“Okay, okay I just need my ca—.” 

“Here” Lexa tossed Anya the car keys, Anya caught them mid-air. 

“Thanks.” 

“Four minutes!” Lexa huffed. 

“I’m ready, calm down, let’s go.” 

Lexa was already out the apartment and jogging down the stairs before Anya could even finish her sentence. She sighed. It could be a long night. 

* * *

 

During the short drive to the park, Lexa bounced her legs impatiently. When Anya pulled into the parking lot, Lexa was out of the car before Anya could put the handbrake on. Anya got out quickly too, she walked around to the passenger side, sighing as she closed the car door Lexa left open in her haste. When Lexa’s mind was preoccupied it wasn’t unusual for her to forget the little things, like closing doors, or saying hello and goodbye. However, normally the thing preoccupying Lexa’s mind was some sort of mathematical problem that Anya couldn’t even begin to comprehend. 

Lexa weaved through the mass of people, eyes glued to her cell phone. Anya walked behind her, marvelling at the crowd of people who all appeared to be playing the same game as Lexa. Anya had never seen the usually quiet park, buzzing with so much life. 

Lexa stopped abruptly. Anya almost smacked into her back. 

“Jeez, Lexa you don’t have break lights.” 

“I got it!” Lexa exclaimed, actually smiling. “Anya I got the Magmar!”

“Awesome that’s great.” Any wrapped her arms around her body, the cold night air getting to her. 

“There’s so many here Anya, on the radar it says there is a Bulbasaur, Oddish, Rhyhorn, Clefairy and a Ponyta!” 

“That’s great Kid.”

“I’ve got to find them all,” Lexa said and then she was off again. 

“That’s alright ill just be here, waiting, by myself, in the cold” Anya called after Lexa. 

“Okay,” Lexa replied as she disappeared into the crowd, leaving Anya to take a seat on one of the wooden park benches. 

Lexa walked with her elbows tucked tightly against her sides, trying to avoid making contact with any of the other players. Lexa quickly caught the Bulbasaur and Oddish; the Rhyhorn was trickier, but she eventually caught it too. She kept walking around the park, the frost-coated grass crunching under her boots until her phone buzzed and the Ponyta appeared on her screen. The first ball she threw went sideways, her excitement was making it hard to concentrate. She breathed deeply before throwing the second ball, hitting the Ponyta accurately. 

“Got you” Once she was sure the Ponyta wasn’t going to escape she continued forward, only stopping when she collided with something, something soft that smelt remarkably good. She looked up to see a group of girls and quickly looked down again, mumbling an apology. 

“That’s okay, hazard of the game” One of the girls replied. Her voice was deep and husky. Lexa glanced up from her phone again to find a pretty blonde smiling at her. She looked away quickly, feeling her cheeks flush with warmth. 

“Come on Clarke its cold can we go,” a brunette girl spoke, she was bouncing on the spot to stay warm Lexa suspected. 

“No Octavia, I really want to find the Ponyta before we go.” Lexa overheard the blonde say. 

“But it’s freezing!” 

“The Ponyta is next to the swings,” Lexa said, surprising herself. 

“Oh really? Awesome thanks!” The blonde beamed. Lexa watched as she grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her over to where she had caught the Ponyta moments earlier.

Anya had been watching Lexa as she scurried around the park, abruptly stopping periodically. She watched her dodge all the people, continuing to play her game as if no one else existed. Anya’s brows furrowed when she saw her bump into some girls.

The third surprise that night came when she saw Lexa actually look up from her cell phone and speak to one of the girls. She didn’t miss the small smile on Lexa’s face as she stared at the girls as they walked away.

* * *

 

Lexa jumped when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” Lexa recognised the voice as the girl from earlier. She turned around looking straight into blue eyes. She quickly looked away not letting her gaze linger.

“I’m Clarke by the way, thanks for helping me find the Ponyta, it was one of my favourite Pokemon as a kid, I was a bit horse crazy”. Clarke explained. She didn’t miss the way the other girl avoided making eye contact. 

“You’re welcome.” Lexa’s reply sounded scripted. 

“I caught a Snorlax on the other side of the park a few minutes ago; it might still be there.” 

“A Snorlax? Really? Where?” Lexa looked up, finally giving Clarke her full attention.  
Clarke was momentarily stunned by the other girl’s sharp jaw, full lips and high cheekbones, illuminated by the light of her cell phone. 

“Ah Yeah! Look.” Clarke tilted her screen towards Lexa, showing her the high CP Snorlax she’d caught on the way back to the parking lot. “My friend’s disappeared before she could get it but somehow I managed to catch it with one ball! I could show you where if you want?” Clarke offered.   
Lexa nodded. 

“It’s just this way.” 

Anya was still watching her sister as she followed the beautiful blonde girl. Anya decided to follow behind. Just to keep an eye on her. It was dark, and Anya knew how absorbed Lexa could get, she didn’t want her accidently walking into the road.

“What’s your name?” Clarke asked. 

“Alexandria Woods, Lexa for short.” 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Alexandria Woods. Lexa for short,” Clarke smiled.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

“What’s your name?” Clarke asked.

“Alexandria Woods, Lexa for short.” 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Alexandria Woods. Lexa for short,” Clarke smiled. 

“So what’s your best Pokemon so far?” Clarke asked as they walked side by side towards the parking lot.

“If you mean my strongest and most suitable for battle then it’s my Vaperon however if you mean my most personally preferred Pokemon it would be Cubone.” 

“That’s cool, I’ve got a Cubone too, although it’s only like 13cp or something ridiculously low. I really want a Pikachu, I know it's totally cliché, but they are just so adorable!”

Clarke bounced excitedly as she spoke.

“Yes, I’d like one too.” 

They walked the rest of the way in silence until Lexa’s cell phone vibrated in her hand. Lexa stopped abruptly. Clarke was a few paces ahead of her before she realised. 

“The Snorlax?” She questioned. 

“Yes.” 

Clarke moved back towards Lexa; she peered over her shoulder watching as she tried to catch the Snorlax. Lexa missed the first time. She huffed in frustration when it escaped another three times. 

“It's okay just try feeding it a raspberry,” Clarke suggested. Lexa followed her advice. 

“One, two, three.” They both counted as the ball shook from side to side. 

“You got it!” Clarke cheered, the corner of Lexa’s mouth turned up. 

“Thank you, Clarke.” This time, Lexa's words were genuine as was her smile.

“Anytime Lexa. If you want..." Clarke stammered she shifted her weight from her left foot to her right foot and back again under Lexa's intense gaze, "...I could give you my number, and you could message me and then if I find anything cool I can let you know, and maybe you could do the same if you want,” Clarke bit her lip. 

“Okay.” Lexa agreed after a moment of silence that had made Clarke's teeth sink deeper into her lip in anticipation. 

"Awesome." 

Lexa watched Clarke as she patted her pockets and checked her handbag, looking for something. 

“Ah,” Clarke pulled out the thing she had been looking for and grabbed one of Lexa’s hands. 

“What are you doing?” Lexa snatched her hand back. 

“Sorry, I was just going to write my number on your hand.” Clarke apologised.

Anya watched Lexa recoil her hand from the other girl. That wasn’t surprising. What was surprising was moments later Lexa slowly extended her hand back towards the blonde who hesitantly took it in her own and wrote what Anya guessed was her number.

“There you go.” Clarke finished the number with a loopy heart next to it. “Just message me when you get a chance if you want. Anyway, I better go before Octavia freezes to death.” 

“Okay.” 

“Goodbye, Lexa.” Clarke walked backwards towards her car, smiling at Lexa.

“Goodbye, Clarke.” Lexa watched her go. 

“What was that about?” Anya asked walking up to stand next to her sister. Lexa quickly looked back down at her phone as if she hadn’t been staring after the mysterious blonde. 

“Nothing.” 

“That definitely didn’t look like nothing.” They started walking towards the car. 

“Well, it was.” 

“She gave you her number; I think she likes you.” 

“Shut up Anya.” Lexa’s cheeks flushed again, and the tips of her ears turned pink. 

“Are you going to message her?” Anya asked once they were both back in the car, the heater on high. 

“I haven’t decided yet.” 

“I think you should.”

Lexa was silent. 

"It might be nice to hang out with someone that's not me, Lincoln or Gustus." 

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Lexa declared, crossing her arms firmly. 

"You know this girl isn't Costia right?" Anya looked briefly from the road to Lexa as she spoke, she watched Lexa clench her jaw, and her frown deepen. 

"Okay guess we aren't going to talk about it then." Anya huffed.  
The rest of the ride home was in silence, but Anya noticed the way Lexa kept looking at the writing on her hand.

When they got home Anya unlocked the door, Lexa pushed past her to enter first. She walked stiffly, back straight as usual but somehow she looked more awkward than normal, holding her written on hand out in front of her as if she was carrying something precious.

Lexa closed the bedroom door behind her. 

"Thanks for taking me to the park in the middle of the night Anya, oh you're welcome Lexa," Anya mumbled to herself sarcastically before going to her own room and collapsing on her bed.

Lexa was perched on the end of her bed staring at the number on her left hand; holding her cell phone in her right. She traced the loopy lines and the love heart at the end. Clarke had beautiful handwriting, much more elegant than Lexa's own. Lexa always pressed too hard and smudged the letters.  
With a sigh, Lexa lay down her mind a whirl of blonde hair and blue eyes, she fell asleep clutching her cell, still wearing her coat and boots.

* * *

 

The next morning Anya was surprised to find Lexa awake before her. Normally Anya woke early and prepared breakfast for herself and Lexa because Lexa would have been up late working on something the night before. Then she would wake Lexa, and they'd eat together before Anya went to work, and Lexa went to the library (if she was up to going out that day).  
But this morning Lexa was sitting at the breakfast table munching on a bowl of cereal.

"Good Morning," Anya yawned, Lexa didn't answer. 

"You haven't washed it off yet?" Anya's eyebrows rose in surprise when she saw Lexa still staring at the number on her hand. 

"No." 

"Why?"

"I haven't messaged her yet." 

"Yeah but you can just save the number in your phone." 

"I did." 

"Then why haven't you just—you know what never mind, I don't want to know. You do you," Anya shook her head.

"So are you going to message her? Or just get the number tattooed on your hand?" 

Lexa didn't answer.

* * *

 

That night Anya was once again almost asleep when Lexa burst into her bedroom. She made a mental note to start locking her door. 

"I don't know what to say to her." Lexa sighed she sat down on the edge of Anya's bed looking dejected. 

"To who?" 

"To Clarke!" 

"Ohh, just message her and say Hi it's Lexa from last night or something." 

"No, no I can not do that!" Lexa shook her head. "She wanted us to message about Pokemon."

"Well say you found something cool," Anya mumbled. 

"But I haven't!" 

“Well—“

"I know," Lexa cut Anya off. "If I find a Pikachu then I'll be able to message her. She said she really wants one." 

"Good idea. You go do that." Anya yawned rolling onto her side to get comfortable. She flicked the lamp on the bedside table off, plunging the room into darkness. She closed her eyes tightly hoping Lexa would get the hint and leave her in peace. Lexa didn't move from her spot on the end of the bed. 

"It shouldn't be too difficult to find one because it's late."  
Anya tried to ignore Lexa, but she could feel her intense gaze practically boring holes in her back. She knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep until Lexa had her way. 

"Ugh fine, let's go!" Anya huffed as she flung the warm covers off of her body.

Lexa followed Anya out of the room, grinning an unusual bounce in her step.

"You're lucky I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! They brighten my day!

Three nights. Three nights spent outside in near freezing temperatures while Lexa hunted for an elusive Pikachu. Anya was tired, cold and grumpy so when Lexa finally shouted with glee that she had found a Pikachu Anya had never been happier about something that didn't actually exist. 

"I found one! Anya, I finally found one." 

"Oh thank God."

"Now I have to message her," Lexa said, terrified by the prospect. She had been so focused on finding a Pikachu that she hadn't given much thought to what she would do after.

"Yup" 

"I don't know if I can."

"Lexa," Anya warned. 

"What am I supposed to even say? She has probably already forgotten about me."

"Lexa."

"If I message her she will probably think I am some freak or weirdo--" 

"Oh my god Lexa, I have not stood out here in freezing temperatures, for three nights just for you to chicken out!" 

"But" 

"No, no buts!" Anya made a grab for Lexa's cell phone.

"No Anya!" Lexa lunged for the phone, but Anya spun away from her. 

"Hey, Clarke it's Lexa..." Anya read out loud as she tapped away on the screen. "Sorry it took me so long to message you, but I'm at the park on the corner of Arcadia and Jaha road, and I just caught a Pikachu," Anya added a smiley face at the end of the message. "There, sent." 

"Anya, I can't believe you just did that! I hate you sometimes," Lexa growled snatching her phone back. 

"Feeling's mutual." 

"What if the Pikachu isn't here when she gets here? What if she doesn't reply what if--" 

"Well with the way you were staring at the phone it would have been gone by the time you messaged her. Now it's done, and we can stop spending every night out here!" 

Lexa just glared at the ground, breathing heavily. 

Moments later her phone pinged in her hand. 

"Is it her?" Anya asked. 

"Yes." 

"Let me see." Anya leant over Lexa's shoulder to read Clarke's reply.

> **Hey Lexa! I'm so glad you finally messaged me I didn't think you were going to! YAS a Pikachu I'm only a few minutes away I hope it's still there when i get there, and I hope you are too! :)**
> 
>  

"She's going to be here soon."

  
"And she wants to see you." Anya winked. 

Anya watched as Lexa's eyes widened as it sunk in that Clarke would actually be there any moment. 

"What do I do??" 

"Just talk to her."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, you managed to get her number last time, you got game Kid." 

"No this is a terrible Idea. We are leaving." Lexa took off marching towards the car with Anya following. They were too late. Lexa walked straight into Clarke again. 

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Clarke smirked 

Lexa just stared wide eyed at her, she looked to Anya and back at Clarke again.

"I hope you weren't leaving." 

Lexa was lost for words, caught up in bright blue eyes.

"Oh, Lexa was just going with me to the car to get my coat." Anya lied. Clarke tore her eyes away from Lexa noticing Anya for the first time. 

"Oh okay." Clarke's gaze was already back on Lexa as she spoke. 

"Lexa, why don't you go show Clarke where you found the Pikachu, and I'll meet you at the car later. It's freezing." 

"Yeah, Clarke I might leave you to it too." Clarke's friend, who was different to three nights ago was huddled in a big coat, scarf, and beanie. She nudged Clarke with her elbow. 

"Okay Octavia," Clarke replied absentmindedly 

"What? I'm Raven." Raven rolled her eyes. 

"Oh yeah sorry."

"Whatever. I'm going." Raven turned to leave.

"I'll go with you." Anya fell into step with Raven as they left the other two behind. 

"Oblivious that one," Raven said to Anya. 

"I think Lexa is just as bad, please tell me I'm not the only one that's been driven a little crazy this week." 

"Definitely not, I thought Clarke was going to lose what little she has left of her mind if Lexa didn't message her soon. All week it's been Lexa this and Lexa that."

"Don't tell Clarke but Lexa has had me out each night since they met, trying to find a damn Pikachu just so she had a reason to message Clarke. Honestly, I'm exhausted." 

"Yup seems like they've both got it bad already." Raven scoffed. 

"I'm Anya by the way, Lexa's sister." 

"I'm Raven, the long-suffering best friend." 

Anya took the outstretched hand shaking it family. 

"I think we could be seeing a lot of each other."

"That might not be so bad." Raven winked.

* * *

 

"So who's that?" Clarke asked nodding her head towards Raven and Anya. 

"That's my sister Anya." Lexa tucked her free hand into her jacket pocket. 

"Oh, your sister? That's good. I mean cool" Clarke shrugged trying to play her relief off, not that Lexa noticed. 

They walked in silence both sneaking glances at the other when they thought she wasn't looking. Clarke stumbled when she didn't see a large root from a tree because she was watching Lexa out of the corner of her eye. 

"Oh my gosh, there it is! It's so cute!" Clarke squealed when the Pikachu popped up on her screen. Lexa watched as Clarke tried to catch the Pikachu but it escaped several times. 

"Ugh, I can't do it, I'm too nervous." She held out her cell to Lexa. "You try before it runs away."   
Lexa took Clarke's phone hesitantly. Clarke covered her eyes dramatically. 

"I can't watch." 

Lexa's throat bobbed nervously, she didn't like the sudden pressure. She couldn't let this Pikachu escape for fear of disappointing Clarke. With a deep breath, she threw her first ball. Clare peered through her fingers. 

"Is it going to stay??" They both watched on, holding their breath as the ball shook. 

"Yes! Thank you! You did it!" Clarke hollered when the little yellow stars flashed above the ball. Clarke impulsively flung her arms around Lexa's shoulders bringing their bodies together. Lexa stiffened not expecting the contact. Clarke felt Lexa's body go rigid. She pulled back quickly. 

"Sorry, I'm sorry I got a bit too excited."   
Lexa backed away from Clarke a few steps, not making eye contact. 

"Lexa are you alright? I'm really sorry." 

"I'm okay." Lexa's words were clipped and unconvincing. She held Clarke's cell out to her. Clarke took it making sure her fingers didn't brush against Lexa's. 

She made a mental note to stop touching Lexa without warning her first, it was the second time Lexa had reacted uncomfortably. 

"I'm sorry I won't do it again." Clarke searched Lexa's downcast eyes. 

Lexa looked back up at Clarke, pulling her lips into what she hoped looked like a smile, not a grimace. 

"I'm fine." She tried to reassure Clarke not wanting her to worry. 

"Okay, if you're sure. Thanks for catching the Pikachu for me." 

"You're welcome." 

"Do you want to walk around a bit?" 

Lexa nodded. 

Once again they walked next to each other, Clarke concentrated on not bumping into Lexa. After a few minutes of silence, Clarke could see Lexa's shoulders lower as she slowly relaxed again.

"So what do you do?" Clarke asked. 

"I'm doing my masters in physics." 

"Oh wow! That sounds intense."

"What do you do?"

"Oh, I was pre-med but dropped out to pursue art much to my mother's joy." 

"She was pleased?" Lexa questioned missing Clarke's sarcastic tone.

"Ah no, sorry she was pretty disappointed."

"Oh."

"Yeah she's a doctor, she had high hopes that I would follow in her footsteps but yeah that's not going to happen." Clarke shrugged. 

"Oh, I see... so what kind of art do you do?" Lexa asked not wanting the conversation to end but not knowing enough about art too from an intelligent question. 

"I love doing landscapes but portraits too, lately I've been really into using charcoal it's just so satisfying to use."

They continued walking around the park catching a few Pokemon, nothing as exciting as the Pikachu but Clarke did do a little dance on the spot and pumped her fist when she caught another Eevee that made Lexa grin.

"Yes! I can finally evolve an Eevee!" Clarke held her cell phone out for Lexa to see.

"I evolved one yesterday and got a Flareon."

"That's awesome, Okay ready I'm going to do it." Clarke clicked the evolve button, they both watched as the Eevee was surrounded by white light.

"Yes, a Vaperon and it's 1200cp! I might finally be able to start battling!" Clarke cheered. She held a hand up in front of Lexa, waiting for Lexa's hand to meet hers in a high five. Lexa didn't respond she just tipped her head to the side frowning slightly. Clarke withdrew her hand cringing at her own lameness.

"Oh, you wanted us to high five." Lexa realised a moment later. She held her own hand up, Clarke thought it looked like a foreign thing for Lexa to do but she gently clapped her hand against Lexa's. The exchange was awkward and stilted, but it made Clarke smile.

"I was thinking of driving up to Azgeda this weekend, I've heard people have found heaps of rare stuff there, would you maybe want to go check it out?" Clarke asked, chewing on the inside of her cheek in anticipation.

"You mean go with you?" Lexa clarified struggling to believe that Clarke would want to go somewhere with her.

"Yeah, we could make like a day of it."

"I ahh..." Lexa wanted to say yes but a whole day alone with Clarke was intimidating, so much could go wrong. The familiar feel of panic weighed down on her, her chest tightening.

"You don't have to decide right away, I know you might have plans or something," Clarke said giving Lexa the opportunity to decline her invitation when she saw the panic in Lexa's eyes.

They had walked the entire way around the park and were now back in sight of the parking lot.

"It's late I should go. Bye," Lexa hurried away leaving behind a confused Clarke.

She found Anya leaning against her car talking to Clarke's friend, the one that wasn't Octavia. 

Anya saw Lexa come barreling towards her. 

"Where's the fire, Lex?"

"We are going home now," Lexa said before climbing into the passenger's side and closing the door with more force than necessary. Anya flinched at the loud sound. 

"Okay guess that's my cue to leave. It was nice meeting you Raven." 

"See ya 'round." Raven nodded her head at Anya who was already getting in the car.

"What's going on?" Anya asked once her own door was closed. 

"I want to go home." 

"Yeah I see that, what happened?

"I want to go home now!" Lexa nearly shouted. 

"Okay, okay we're going, but you are still going to tell me what happened."

* * *

 

"What's up buttercup?" Raven asked as a downcast Clarke shuffled towards Raven, her hands in her pockets and a pout on her face. 

"I think I messed up. I asked Lexa if she wanted to go to Azgeda with me this weekend and she totally wigged out," Clarke sighed. 

"I'm sure it will be fine Clarke," Raven wrapped an arm around Clarke's shoulders. 

"Easy for you to say, you seemed pretty chummy with Lexa's sister." Clarke elbowed Raven gently, wiggling her eyebrows. 

"What can I say the ladies can't resist my charm." 

Clarke rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you are still enjoying this story! I am having fun writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> Let you me know what you thought


End file.
